


A Kiss In The Rain

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In The Rain

"It's soaking..."

John smiles, moving to join her at the door, gathering her close and kissing her even as they hid under the umbrella.

"You okay?"

"I'm not wet..."

"Well, let's get home..."

John barely contains the temptation to tease her, noting how easily she slips into the car before slipping into the driving seat and putting the umbrella down, tucking it down beside him. 

"You still dry..."

Katie's lips quirk and she shrugs. 

"Maybe in the way you mean..."


End file.
